


Just Breathe

by jackmarkdanphil2003



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Sad, music box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackmarkdanphil2003/pseuds/jackmarkdanphil2003
Summary: Inside Jack's mind is a creature that hasn't revealed himself quite yet.(Takes place before Anti torments Jack at all, before Cringemas Antisepticeye)https://youtu.be/LR6YeLod_Dg?list=PLF1KUz46vRnZXE4IXoKdTlxnZV-RvohLe





	Just Breathe

Anti sat watching Jack recording another video for what felt like the millionth time. Sighing to himself, he turned off the volume on the TV like thing that he used to see and hear everything his host did.

Getting up, he reached into the lower compartment of the one coffee table he had picking up a small wooden music box. Odd thing about this box was that it had been the only actual object here when Anti had appeared. It had always been a source of comfort to him.

Winding it up, Anti looked up to see Jack happily recording. He had never wanted control over his host at first but lately it seemed as if an urge of some kind was growing within him; an unfamiliar yet all consuming rage.

Opening the music box, Anti curled up in a fetal position on the carpeted floor of his cell. That’s what it was, wasn’t it? A prison cell with absolutely no chance at escape unless he wanted to hurt the host that had never done anything to him. Admittedly, he didn’t know Anti was there but regardless of that, Anti was unwilling to hurt someone completely innocent.

**_“Are you really though?”_** that voice that sounded like his own whispered to him.

His resolve to leave his host alone was deteriorating by the day and Anti was finding that he might be losing his mind here.  Humming along to the melody, Anti tried to suppress those thoughts. All week these had been plaguing him; thoughts of murder, death and…

Anti shuddered at the thought. What was he was becoming? He hadn’t ever asked for this!

**_“It’s those pesky fans of his, you know that as well as I do!”_** that same voice whispered in his head.

No, he couldn’t blame them; they meant everything to Jack so surely Jack must mean everything to them, right? They wouldn’t make an entity in his mind come into fruition; they wouldn’t give this creature the desire to murder their favorite boy?

**_“Or would they?”_ **

Feeling his resolve deteriorate, Anti squeezed his eyes shut and finally just gave up. He allowed the dark thoughts to wash over him and invade his mind. He allowed himself to get lost in fantasies of murder and torment.

As this all washed over him, the pain finally stopped. He was light as a feather, happy as can be! His only purpose was to satiate that hunger for fear and pain he had.

It was as he stood up to turn back on the volume to begin messing with Jack that he noticed that the music box had stopped.


End file.
